Chippers are used to reduce branches, trees, brush, and other bulk wood products into small chips. Chippers typically include a feed chute, a feed system for controlling the feed rate of wood products into the chipper, a chipping mechanism, a drive system for powering the feed system and the chipping mechanism, and a discharge chute. The feed chute cooperates with the feed system to move the wood products towards the chipping mechanism.
Through the operation of the feed system, products to be chipped are brought into contact with the chipping mechanism, which grinds, flails, or cuts the wood products into small pieces. These chips are propelled into the discharge chute and expelled from the chipper. The overall performance of a chipper is dependent on the ability of the feed system to continually grab and pull wood from the feed chute into the chipper. An improved feed system is desirable.